the outcomes of Christmas
by TheSaiyanPrincess
Summary: just a pretty long one-shot! x it's about four days till christmas let's see how long it will take to hook up Inuyasha and Kagome -x


disclaimer-i don't own inuyasha TTx

The Outcomes of Christmas it was near christmas in the feudal era and getting closer everyday.Five days before christmas kagome was to leave to spend the holidays with her family back in the modern era. "Inuyasha I'm leaving and that's all there is to it, there's no way you can prevent me from spending Christmas with my friends and family!!"Kagome nearly screamed at him. Inuyasha was being stubborn once again." You said this Cristmas thing wasn't for another five days!Why do you have to go back now?" Inuyasha argued.Even though he would never admit to it he hated it when she left, not because she was his "shard detector" but he missed her.

"Inuyasha, you don't get it. I need to buy presants and stuff for everyone!" Kagome explained "huh"  
was his reply. "You see Inuyasha this holiday is very special every year people are supposed to buy presants for their friends and family........." Kagome went on explaing how all that worked, including the part about mistltoe(while blushing)and then said " so now can i go?" "Well why can't you spend it here,  
We're you friends arn't we?" Inuyasha asked "of course you guys are my friends but..."she cut off as an imaginary light bulb went on above her head "Hey Inuyasha, why don't you come to my time with me for Christmas?" She asked pleased with her idea.Inuyasha thought about it for about a minute before saying "Ok i guess that wouldn't be so bad." and then they both jumped into the well together.  
When they got the other side they found themselves surrounded by snow. When they got inside Kagome shouted "Mom I'm home!" "Gosh do you think you could be any louder wench?" Inuyasha added "Yeah wanna hear?" Kagome replied with a sly grin. "No thanks." Inuyasha said. Kagome's mom came down the stairs and immediatly gave Kagome a huge hug, then also giving Inuyasha as well(slightly statling him). "How are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked him "fine" he replied nonchalantly. She turned to Kagome "So,  
I suspect you are wanting to go shopping?" She asked. Kagome smiled "of course!" she said as she took Inuyasha up the stairs to get him some clothes to go shopping so he wouldn't look weird.  
While in the mall they went about a thousand stores and poor Inuyasha has to carry all the bags.They went to eat lunch and while doing so theyran into Hojo. "Hey Kagome! Christmas shopping?" hojo asked with a smile on his face. Inuyasha growled too silently for any one to hear. He was already getting jealous. "Hey Hojo! Yeah this is going to take forever!" Kagome said. Hojo, not noticing Inuyasha asked "So that that you've gotten over that stomach flu do you want to go to a movie?" Inuyasha took a threatening step toward Hojo. Kagome and Hojo both noticed this and Hojo asked "Who is this Kagome"  
"Um... this is Inuyasha."Kagome said not knowing how the hanyou would act.

Inuyasha took another threatening step toward Hojo "Stay away from My Kagome!" he told Hojo "Umm..okay it was nice running into you bye!" he said as he ran off. Inuyasha blushed as he relized what he had just said. "Since when am i your's?" Kagome asked him slightly annoyed but yet slightly happy. "I...well...umm ...th...that didn't come out right." He said blushing hottly as they walked on to the last store.

When they got home everyone was sleeping and Inuyasha and Kagome thought to do the same. Inuyasha slept on Kagome's floor while she slept on her bed.and they both slept pretty soundly except when Kagome's alarm clock started riging at 5:00 in the morning scaring the crap out of Inuyasha.

Kagome just turned it off while Inuyasha was looking around the room with his hand on his tetsuiaga, obviously scared to death. Or was it scared that Kagome would get attacked? can't tell.Kagome noticed this and smiled "Inuyasha, it's okay it was only my alarm clock. I guess i forgot to turn it off." Kagome explained. " Thank goodness!" he said "Well let's get ready for ome more shopping!" Kagome said. "Feh" said Inuyasha of course.

Before going shopping Inuyasha asked Kagome's mom for some money to get her a gift, and of course she was more than happy to help him out. While in the jewelry shop, where Kagome was getting her mothers gift Inuyasha told her to go on because he wanted to look at the rest of it. Kagome said she'd just be in the next store over and left Inuyasha to get her gift.  
When he found the perfect locket for her he bought it, had it wrapped, and put it in a hidden pocket of his.  
He found Kagome looking at candels in the next shop. Inuyasha had to cover his poor nose most of the time bacause the smell was too much for his sensitive nose. As the day went on tthey gathered up about 8 bags of Christmas presants.

By the time they got back to the shrine it was about 8:00. They were so tired out from shopping they just went to bed after a good late dinner made by Kagome's mom.

The next day was full of wrapping, wrapping, and even more wrapping of all the 14 bags of presants. Near the end of wrapping Inuyasha and Kagome's outfit was covered in tape and wrappind paper because of Inuyasha and his lack of wrapping ability.it took a while to get everything off of their outfits.

"Inuyasha, can you get the tape and wrapping paper off my back?" Kagome asked (a.n. don't ask how they got it on their backs) as she held her hair out of the way so he could get it all off. "Sure, if you get it all off my back" He answered. He started to get all the remenents off her back while all the sudden she pulled away giggling.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said confused. "That tickles!" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome did not like that.  
Inuyasha took a step toward her, she took a step back now against the wall with Inuyasha still advancing on her.  
All at once Inuyasha started tickling her sides. Kagome burst with laughter. Inuyasha was having the time of his life.

"Inuyasha stop!!" Kagome said between giggles. "Not a chance." said Inuyasha still attacking her sides.  
Kagome was skwirming around under his grip. All the paper, by now, was off of the both of them. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said "What?" he said tauntingly while tickling her nonstop. " Stop it!" She managed to get out "Why"  
Inuyasha asked smirking "Because!" She told him. he stopped "Finally" Kagome said while regaining her breath.  
She looked up at Inuyasha to find him starring at her with an emotion that she couldn't reconise. He slowly began to come closer when thump thump thump

Kagome's mom was coming down the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome quicly distanced themselves, and started to clean up again. by the time they were done it was about 10:00 and time for sleep. As usual Inuyasha slept on Kagome's floor and Kagome slept on her bed.

In the moring Kagome woke Inuyasha early in the morning for a stupid reason according to Inuyasha "Inuyasha it's snowing!!!"She shouted, waking him up with a start. "Why the hack did you wake me up for such an idiotic reason?!?"Inuyasha shouted right back at her. She didn't reply but instead she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him downstairs, threw him a coat and put one on herself.

When they got outside Kagome said "Inuyasha let's make a snowman!!" "feh" Inuyasha replied. Kagome started creating the snowman by forming a snowball then began to roll it across the ground. by the time she had made the base of the snowman she was breathing hard. "Inuyasha. you want to make the next one?" she asked him "feh, why would i do a ridiculous thing like that?" He said "Because it's fun that's why" Kagome replied to him. "Feh" he said as he started the second layer to the snowman. Kagome was watching Inuyasha whil giggling thinking 'he's so cute!' when all the sudden she got a briliant idea.

Inuyasha was just minding his own business building the second layer to the snowman when something cold and hard hit him right in the back of his head. He stopped making the snowman and turned around to see Kagome giggling her head off 'so she thinks this is funny huh? I'll show her funny' he thought to himself.

Kagome abruptly stopped giggling as a snowball hit her. ' oh this is going to be so much fun!' she thought and thew a snowball at Inuyasha hiting him right in the face giving him a face full of snow. And he did the same to her. this went on for quite a while, trying to find hiding places. It seemed that all the good hiding places were only nearer to the opponent.

Kagome was trying to think of a way to win this fight when an idea popped up in her head, she wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. All of the suden Kagome fell down and started complaining of pain. Inuyasha,  
worried of course, came over to see what happened. "I tripped on something." Kagome explained "Does your foot hurt?" he asked "not really, it's my forehead that hurts." she said putting on a fake look of pain. Kagome planned to stuff a snowbal in his face but all of the sudden his face was so close to hers that she couldn't move.  
slowly his eyes moved from her forehead down to her eyes, 'those beutifull eyes' he thought. Kagome's eyes were constantly on his. Inuyasha's eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and back up again. very slowly Inuyasha began to once again move closer to 'his' Kagome. "Kagome!!! Mom..." souta stopped when he saw his sister and Inuyasha so close.  
He turned around and ran into the house with a grin on his face yelling "MOM!!! Guess what?!?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, blushed, and seperated. " Wanna go inside?" Kagome asked after a long silence.  
"Sure." Inuyasha said and they both walked into the house.

It was about dinner time so all of Kagome's family(wich consisted of Gramps, Mom, Souta, and herself(besides Inuyasha)) got together to have their Christmas Eve's dinner. After the wonderful dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the kitchen cleaning dishes. "So have you been having fun in my time Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him "kinda" he said "Kinda? Inuyasha it's a yes or no answer" Kagome told him. he smiled and said "Yes" 'Wow! he's not acting like a jerk for once' Kagome thought and smiled to herself.

When they were done washing the dishes, they were heading to Kagome's room when Inuyasha got distracted by some photo's on the refrigerater. He saw a couple of Kagome, which caught his attention. ' she's so cute.' he thought. "Inuyasha are you coming?" Kagome asked, standing under the arc the connects her kitchen from her living room, wich, unbeknowest to her there was a sprig of mistltoe.

Inuyasha walked over toward Kagome and paused when he reached her. He sniffed, looked up and blushed. "What"  
Kagome asked. He pointed up. Kagome blushed as well. "well i guess we know what this means" she said and the couple started to slowly draw closer to eachother. When their faces were less then an inch away Inuyasha closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. Kagome replied as much as Inuyasha.

They stayed there kissing for about a minute before they parted for air. "Wow" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagomme wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. this kiss was much more firery and passionate. they stayed in that exact spot for about 15 minutes. "We go and get some sleep Inuyasha" Kagome said. He whimpered. Kagome giggled "that's so cute!"Kagome said in response to his whimper.

"Kagome?" he asked not letting go of her waist "Hmmmm?" she asked "W-what do you feel about me?" Inuyasha asked her " well that depends...how do you feel about me?" she asked in reply " Hey that's not fair I asked you first"  
Inuyasha said "Oh fine. I love you Inuyasha." she said blushinng more then before, waiting for his answer. "Well than I love you too Kagome my koishi." he said possesively, kissing her yet again before taking her upsatairs to her room and going to sleep in eachothers arms. 

They woke up to Souta's shouting "Santa came!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome both got up and went down stairs to find a bunch of presants under their Christmas tree. Kagome's mom and Grandpa came into the living room. Souta opened u his presant's first. Then Kagome opened hers. Then surprizingly Inuyasha opened his. Which he got from Ms. Higurashi a scarf, and a card to go with it.

After Kagome's family was all done unwrapping their presants Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to go back to the feudel era. When they were about to jump into the well Inuyasha stopped Kagome and said "I have something for you"  
"Really?" She asked totally surprized. "mmmhmmmm." he said and took out a little wrapped box, and gave it to Kagome.  
She opened it to find a silver locket. Kagome gasped "Oh my gosh Inuyasha, it's so beutiful!" she said gazing at the gift. "I bought it the second day we went shopping." Inuyasha said looking away blushing.

Kagome put the locket on and turned back to Inuyasha and said " I too have a gift for you." "Really?" Inuyasha said slightly surprized "hai" Kagome said giving Inuyasha his gift.Inuaysha unwrapped the gift to find an incredibly kawaii white stuffed puppy, with ears exactly like his own. "wow, it's cute....but not as cute as a certain someone i know" Inuyasha said turning his gaze up to Kagome's dazzling eyes. "who?" Kagome said even though she already knew the answer. "Why you of course." he said smiling up at her. They kissed and jumped through the well.

when they reached the other side they jumped out of the well to find Mirkou and Sango making out not too far away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, smirked, and kissed her one again, ending this story. a merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.x

1.)shopping/jealousy/gift 2 days ¤¤¤¤¤ 2.)wrapping/fluff 1 day (whole) ¤¤¤¤¤ 3.)snowmen turning into snowball fight/fluff ½ day ¤¤¤¤¤ 4.)souta catches them then mistltoe/fluff other ½ ¤¤¤¤¤ 5.)Christmas day give gifts/fluff 1 day ¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
